dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:MONSTAR - 'HEY GIRL' M V (Official)
Descripción MONSTAR from ST.319 - 'HEY GIRL' M/V (Official) #HeyGirl #HG #MONSTAR #ST319 http://www.keeng.vn/audio/Hey-Girl-MONSTAR-ST319-320Kbps/r5KfEIYz.html - GREY Hey girl, anh như điên cuồng Em xinh như giấc mơ mây tan đi u buồn Hey girl, anh như ngây dại Cho đêm nay mình say theo bài ca - GREY Baby say ehhhhhh Lemme say ehhhhhh Baby say ehhhhhh I just wanna get closer to you closer to you eh 1 - Rap - KEY Đêm nay để anh mời một ly vodka đc ko em ? Hãy để lời rap này thay anh nói ra hết đc ko em ? Chắc chắn là ko thể tả được hết đường cong em Và có lẽ từ giờ con tim không thôi chờ mong thêm Hey girl gọi tên anh là Key ah Thích em từ cái nhìn mỗi bước chân mà em từng đi Thích em từ đôi môi và đôi mắt hay từng cử chỉ Và em ơi !! Hãy nói cho anh nghe mỗi khi nào em cần chi !!! - GREY Baby, em có một vẻ đẹp thật kiêu sa Tin anh đi em ơi, anh chẳng nói lời đâu xa Đôi chân miên mang làm cho anh ngất ngây - J Hey girl, anh như điên cuồng Em xinh như giấc mơ mây tan đi u buồn Hey girl, anh như ngây dại Cho đêm nay mình say theo bài ca - GREY Baby say ehhhhhh Say ehhhhhh Baby say ehhhhhh I just wanna get closer to you closer to you bae 2 - Rap - NICKY Giờ thì nhạc cũng bắt đầu ngấm vào trong nhịp tim Đôi môi, tâm trí này quyện theo hơi thở đắm chìm Nắm lấy tay anh đi cuz my love is rollercoaster Và và sẽ cho em thấy hết từng cảm xúc em đâu thể ngờ - GREY Baby, em có một vẻ đẹp thật kiêu sa Tin anh đi em ơi, anh chẳng nói lời đâu xa Đôi chân miên mang làm cho anh ngất ngây - J Hey girl, anh như điên cuồng Em xinh như giấc mơ mây tan đi u buồn Hey girl, anh như ngây dại Cho đêm nay mình say theo bài ca - GREY Baby say ehhhhhh Say ehhhhhh Baby say ehhhhhh I just wanna get closer to you closer to you bae Bridge KEY Ánh đèn lúc này đã dần hướng về phía em Mắt mờ thẫn thờ nhưng giờ vẫn còn chưa hết thâu đêm J Ánh đèn lúc này đã dần hướng về phía em Cứ say cứ quay vì đêm nay em là duy nhất - GREY Baby say ehhhhhh Say ehhhhhh Baby say ehhhhhh I just wanna get closer to you closer to you bae _______________________________________________________ CREDITS: EXECUTIVE PRODUCER : Aiden Nguyen PROJECT SUPERVISOR : Huyen Huynh / Nam Vit / Ngoc Pham COMPOSER: Grey-D MUSIC PRODUCER: DuongK RECORDING: Le Minh Hieu MIXING & MASTERING: Minh Dat Nguyen MUSIC CONSULTANT: Hua Kim Tuyen STARRING: Phi Phuong Anh / Sion Ma / Mai Phuong Nguyen / Tien Le BOWIE STUDIOS DIRECTOR : ZooYoung Jeoung / Jaewoo Lee ASSISTANT DIRECTOR : Jaeyoung Jung / Jaehong Park DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY : Chihoon Ihm LIGHTING DIRECTOR : Giwoong Seo PRODUCTION MANAGER : Huyen Huynh LINE PRODUCER : Trinh Le PROJECT CONNECTOR : HyunSeok Lee SET DESIGN & PROPS : Hoa Johnny STYLIST : Kenshj Pham MUA : Milla Duong DIRECTOR OF MEDIA PLANNING : Viet Nu PHOTOGRAPHER : Kiet Vo DESIGNER : Tuan Maxx ☞ Facebook MONSTAR : http://www.facebook.com/monstarst319official ☞ ST.319 Official Instagram: monstar.st319 ☞ For more Information : http://st319.vn ☞ Facebook ST.319 : http://www.facebook.com/st319dance ☞ ST.319 Official YouTube Channel : http://www.youtube.com/st319entertainment ☞ ST.319 Official Soundcloud : http://www.soundcloud.com/st319music Categoría:Vídeos